


Plucking daisies

by junkohenoshi



Category: Persona 4, danganronpa v3 - Fandom
Genre: Cuties, F/F, Kawaii, moe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Kaede goes into the love hotel with Rise and..... interesting things happen.
Relationships: Kaede Akamatsu/Rise kujikawa





	Plucking daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bullshit again.

Kaede quickly rain to the Love hotel door.  
“ Okay kaede, you can do this; you just have to impress her and everything will be fine.” Kaede reassured herself as she put the hotel key in the lock opening up the room, once inside she saw Rise wearing a grayish pink gown with a musical pattern on the dress section and Sandals with Socks.  
“ wow...... Risette you look so.....” Kaede struggled  
“beautiful?” Rise replied as Kaede nodded  
“ yep!” Rise however jumps onto the love hotel bed and suddenly Kaede’s clothes come off.  
“ R-Rise...... your so dirty.” the Pianist said as she jumps into bed with Rise.  
*Rise fingers Kaede as she moans  
“ R-Rise do it again! Punish me like the piano keys that I am!” Kaede moaned as the chipper idol giggles.  
“ With pleasure bakamatsu~” Rise retorted as she touched Kaede’s gentle skin.  
.....................................................................  
“ Ugh......... I love you Risette.” Kaede with her cunt throbbing with pleasure got up and kissed Rise.  
“ I........... love you to!” Rise yelled as Kaede kisses her, they cleaned the bedroom and went into the shower, hopefully Nepeta didn’t see them.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame @Smugs on discord for this.


End file.
